


A Good Story

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Madelyn Trevelyan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric reflects the Inquisitor’s sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Story

**Author's Note:**

> The idea that the Inquisitor has to die to save the world has been bothering me lately, so I wrote this out. I have no idea if it’s going to be part of my Inquisitor’s canon or just an AU, but I’ll figure it out later when the game comes out.

Varric had seen the rise of two heroes, the Champion of Kirkwall, and the mighty Inquisitor.

He liked to believe that Hawke and Blondie were off somewhere alive and happy… but that wasn't the case with the Inquisitor.

Madelyn Trevelyan's story had come to an end.

The demons were vanquished and the breach was closed, at the cost of her life.

He watched as Cullen slowly approached her lifeless body, stumbling and falling to his knees beside her. He pulled her into his arms, cradling her against his chest, his chest heaving as he cried. He called out her name, over and over, and he called to the Maker, begging him to bring her back… but it was too late. She was gone.

Her faithful companions stood back, unable to do anything but watch in horror and disbelief as Cullen mourned his lost love. Varric felt a pang grief in his heart, his throat tight as his eyes landed on a stray wisp of her hair, the red curl a stark contrast to the pallor of her skin.

They had lost a good, honest person—a woman who was just trying to save the world and everyone in it. Varric had lost a friend.

He once said, "It's not a good story unless the hero dies."

He was wrong.


End file.
